bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brina McTavish
| image = | name = | kanji = --- | romanji = --- | race = Shinigami | birthday = Dec 21 | age = Undefined | gender = Female | height = 6'11" | weight = 154 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | blood type = Unspecified | unusual features = None | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = Inner Circle | occupation = 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division | previous occupation = Lieutenant of the 2nd Division Dragon of the Inner Circle | team = None | previous team = None | partner = Sazuke Tensai Bei-Fēng | previous partner = Suì-Fēng Bokujin Tenshina Kameyo Takaki | base of operations = Varying | marital status = Married | relatives = Rushifā Sureiyā (husband) Grigori Sureiyā (son) Charles McTavish (grandfather) Haralson McTavish (father) Braeburn McTavish (brother) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Jadoku (蛇毒, Snake Venom) | bankai = Dadoku no Umi (蛇毒の海, Ocean of Snake Venom) }} Brina McTavish is a member of the Gotei 13 and the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division under Captain Sazuke Tensai. Her Lieutenant is Bei-Fēng. Appearance Brina takes the appearance of a young woman with long brown hair that reaches down past her neck, brown eyes, a slightly muscular yet still-feminine build, and a moderately pale complexion. In her former appearances, she was commonly seen wearing the traditional Shihakusho uniform worn by the Shinigami (with the exception of the emblem). There have been exceptions to this common wear, such as the dress she wears on her first date with Rushifā Sureiyā, as well as the white tank-top and skin-tight black shorts she wears when accompanying her former master Suì-Fēng and Akisame at a fireworks display. Occasionally, she ties her hair in a ponytail positioned at the back top of her head. Later on, in the years that go by, her appearance changes slightly. She is a bit taller than the average woman, and her eyes change from brown to a pale blue. This is because that sometime, she had gotten her eyes replaced by artificial, cybernetic ones via surgery by the Inner Circle. She wears a hooded varient of the Shihakusho uniform, along with white, fingerless gloves that are a common piece of the noble attire. It is not uncommon for her to have the front of her top open, exposing her chest-binding bandages. The reason for this is to express the fact that armor only slows her down and leaves her vulnerable to her opponent. It is a method of encouragement for the mercenaries under her command to fight and kill in a "bare-bones" fashion. Personality Mannerisms & Hobbies Brina is a rather mild-mannered and reserved individual with the occasional signs of enthusiasm and cheer associated with the common teenager. She can be rather mischievous and jovial, and it isn't uncommon for her to be seen jumping up and down or acting overly joyful when she encounters something pleasing to her. This is heavily contrasting to the serious attitudes of both Suì-Fēng and Sazuke Tensai and can be rather out of place on occasions - something which was rather prominent in her days as an Onmitsukidō member. However, it can also be compared to predecessor Yoruichi Shihōin's demeanor, as she too was rather lax and informal in comparison to her student and grandstudent. A more prominent trait is the occasional habit of flirting with both male and female alike, although this is more out of playfulness rather than any genuine attraction. This is enforced by her being married to Rushifā Sureiyā and them having a son. In combat, or when dealing with enemies in general, Brina behaves in a mild-mannered and polite but passively malevolent manner. She takes delight in getting under their skin, using words to mentally break their ego and leave them more vulnerable to attack. She takes just as much pleasure beating and killing them, especially when they're personal nemeses. In most cases, she will behave calmly and rationally. But in the latter case, she will express excitement and almost zealous enthusiasm. Despite this, she does not lose the ability to think and form tactics in order to deal with her enemies more effectively. If not anything else, Brina's attitude when she is fighting can prove to be intimidating towards most enemies. In terms of hobbies, Brina has a heavy interest in literature and fascination for particularly old pieces, most likely influenced by Rushifa's own taste for such works. She can be rather poetic at times, particularly when taking to Rushifā himself. Whenever she is not playing video games or doing other stuff with her compatriots, she can be found reading a random book. Flaws & Issues Despite her calculative demeanor, Brina can be prone to fits of overconfidence and arrogance. This is implied to have been one of the catalysts for the bitter rivalry between her and Sazuke Tensai; she was very resentful of Sazuke treating her like an equal despite being a 3rd Seat and Brina being a Lieutenant. This very same belief caused her to toy around with Sazuke in their first fight rather than attempt to take it seriously. Ultimately, this resulted in her nearly getting killed by her rival before she was rescued by Rushifā Sureiyā, but not after undergoing a fit of rage at Sazuke. Despite her habit of prodding and poking her enemies verbally in order to gain a psychological advantage over them, she can also be prone to her own breaks in concentration and composure when her strong loyalty to her family is used against her. Her affection towards her family was why she had psychologically shattered after she had executed the order to kill her mother. The results would cause her to harbor a long grudge towards her old mentor for giving the order as well as strengthen the rivalry between Brina and Sazuke. During both bouts with Sazuke, Brina begins to show signs of relenting from the grudge she harbored against her former subordinate. Although she despises the Soul Society for allowing the 2nd Division to pit family against family for the sake of its own personal gain, she holds a bit of self-loathing due to breaking Suì-Fēng's spirit. Even in her first bout, she seemed to be eager towards Sazuke killing her, although this is questionable due to her breakdown at the end of the fight. The feeling has shown itself to be amplified to the point to where Brina believes herself to be below Sazuke as a woman and an unacceptable remnant of the Onmitsukidō that need to be wiped out. She is so zealous in her desire for only Sazuke to end her life that she will refuse to die by the hand of any other adversary, making it a habit of telling her opponents exactly that before defeating or killing them.The War of Four: Crossing the Wire Courtesy of recent events, however, those feelings are cast aside and replaced with an intense desire to kill Sazuke.The War of Four: The Precipice of War With the two once again on the same side, it is unknown how these feelings have changed.The War of Four: Aftermath Beliefs & Philosophies One of Brina's more prominent beliefs of superstition is that when it rains, tragedy strikes. This has been stemmed from the tragic and traumatic events that have happened to the Onmitsukidō almost always occurring when it is raining. Yoruichi Shihōin's supposed death at the hands of Ultharon, Evelyn's supposed death at the hands of Brina herself and Brina's bloody defection from the Soul Society have all been events that have reinforced this superstition. Although she is one of the McTavish not to be devoted towards Red Sun, she seems to embrace the idea that the Earth is a living entity that holds emotion for the individuals residing on its surface. This is implied to have been influenced by her old friend Kafiezial. She is also very independent, always encouraged to take the lead and the initiative. Her desire for independence serves as one of her main drives for her actions, with the death of her mother serving as a kick-start to putting it as a primary goal above all else. She holds a respect for other people who have proven themselves to survive under excruciating and mentally threatening conditions, expressing that particular feeling subtly to Meikurai Shiomaneki concerning the V-14. Despite the bitter grudge she holds against Sazuke, Brina carries this respect towards her adversary due to being able to hold on in place of their mentor. This is part of the fuel of her desire to die by solely Sazuke's hands - to help her become recognized as the next pedestal for the Onmitsukidō. Sazuke's constant mockery of her, however, ends up destroying this desire and replacing it with a fixation on destroying the Captain.The War of Four: The Precipice of War Although she appears to be a highly optimistic individual, Brina holds a steady sense of nihilism. She believes in the concept of "no good deed goes unpunished" and "only the strong survive". In a rant at Sazuke, Brina claims that there would always be "a sword pointed at the throat" no matter what the decision made. Her strong interest in independence and disgust for the current government is partially fueled by this nihilism. Ironically enough, this happens to oppose Sazuke Tensai's sense of optimism, despite the mutual desire to protect those close to the heart.The War of Four: The Precipice of War History Early Life & Career Brina was born from Evelyn McTavish and Haralson McTavish during their time as Captains of the Gotei 13, being conceived shortly after her brother. Because her parents were both Shinigami, Brina spent her childhood within the Seireitei. Almost immediately, she would develop a sibling rivalry with her brother, which would persist through their years. When she was old enough, Brina enlisted in the Shinō Academy to become a Shinigami along with Braeburn, putting the whole family as members of the Gotei 13. Although she was still rather young, Brina was shown to have a gifted talent for the arts of assassination. She was exceptionally proficient in missions and goals that required speed, intelligence, dexterity, agility and precision to complete. This would be marked on her record during the Ultharon War, where she was recorded taking down several of the enemy's divisions by herself. It would also be where she first gained the interest of Suì-Fēng, who would decide to give her the position of Lieutenant to replace the deceased Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Brina would also become the first apprentice taken under Suì-Fēng's wing, closely contested by 3rd Seat Sazuke Tensai. Brina would begin a grueling yet acceptable life as an apprentice under Suì-Fēng. Thanks to being pushed to her limits, the other levels within her skill set improved to match her primary advantages on and off the battlefield. She became well-versed in the culture and history of the Soul Society, the other divisions within its military, pacts with other societies and much more. As she learned more and more, she would grow to regard Suì-Fēng as a second mother. However, because of a suspicious eye from Sazuke due to her rather lax and carefree personality, both Lieutenant and 3rd Seat would garner friction between each other that eventually turned into a rather bitter rivalry. Defection from the Gotei 13 Eventually, Brina was given a secret assignment by Suì-Fēng. Brina's mother, Evelyn McTavish, was confirmed selling secrets of the Soul Society to Red Sun extremists. She would be marked for assassination, and the Captain gave Brina the order to execute her as an apparent test of loyalty. Despite having strong objections to it, Brina did not question the order and swiftly dispatched Evelyn in an ambush. But as a result, Brina suffered from severe withdrawl and depression due to immense grief. It was only a few days afterward that she abruptly shifted into a mindless rage, slaughtering several Onmitsukidō agents before attempting to flee Soul Society. But she was confronted by Suì-Fēng shortly afterwards and forced to engage in a duel. She would come out victorious, but heavily wounded as reinforcements arrived-- In Progress... Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi *Izanami no Jidō: Repercussions *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención *Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life *Izanami no Jidō: Mother, Forgive Me... *Izanami no Jidō: Breed of Instrumentality Bleach: The Rule of Two Arc *The Rule of Two: Contemplation *The Rule of Two: Realization *The Rule of Two: Execution Bleach: A Game of Limbo (discontinued) *A Game of Limbo: Inferno Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Persona Non Grata *The War of Four: Recovery (mentioned) *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: To the Victor *The War of Four: The Precipice of War Equipment SO-45 Kidō Pistol: A favorite and common weapon for stealth operations, said to be constructed by companies within the influence of Inner Circle. It is a popular weapon for operators, but Brina's usage of it has made her a trademark. She uses it in conjunction with her Shikai in the Harries' technique (a traditional technique used for holding a flashlight and a gun). It fires accurate, but moderately weak rounds. The narrow barrel allows for the suppression of noise and muzzle flash, preventing fired shots from being seen. Although weak and unable to pierce armor and tough substances, the SO-45 can kill immediately when aimed at a target's head or other vital part of the body.Izanami no Jidō: Mother, Forgive Me... Inner Circle Cellular Phone: Like all other Inner Circle members, Brina has a cell phone similar to that of the Soul Society's Soul Phone. It is commonly used to communicate new contracts and orders to and fro courtesy of directors. Powers & Abilities Master Hakuda Combatant: Personally trained and mentored by former 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng, Brina's hand-to-hand fighting skills are said to be rivaled by only her teacher. She utilizes various methods of combat against her enemies, including chops, throws, grabs, and take-downs. This skill was put to the test by her mentor Soifon in their first duel to the death and utilized to great effect, resulting in Brina fighting on even ground with her former master.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención This is ultimately her most terrifying trait displayed in combat, as she can kill armed opponents with her bare hands alone. This has been shown to increase to much more dangerous levels after her training with Shikyo Ninaru; she was able to contend with Jack "Wallaby" McTavish who had boasted to have been able to push her father into using his Bankai against him.The War of Four: Persona Non Grata :Oni Headpoke (鬼デコピン, Oni Dekopin): A technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away, even with enough power to crash through multiple physical constructs. Brina's physical strength can be enough to knock the wind out of a target's lungs and hurl them a considerable distance away from her.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención :Kazaguruma (風車, Windmill): A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. This was attempted to be used on Auron Giovanni in their first battle, but fails.The Rule of Two: Realization :Tesshō (鉄掌, Iron Palm): An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollows head to pieces with single strike. This is one of Brina's more common attacks.The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm :Raiōken (雷王拳, Thunder King Fist): A technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. :Tsukiyubi (撞指, Thrust Fingers): A technique where simply extending the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison, while they are in contact with an opponent, possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even massive stature flying several meters away. Immense Spiritual Energy: During her time within the Onmitsukidō, Brina possessed enough spiritual energy to rival Byakuya-class opponents. Though she is not one to exert pressure in combat, she is capable of finely tuning her energy to meet the situation at hand. She can hide her energy to the point of non-existence in order to trick opponents into believing that she is dead or evade detection. Continuous training with Shikyo Ninaru has helped her expand her spiritual reserves to tremendous levels while still allowing her to keep her masterful control over it. Her current level cannot be specified, she has been able to withstand the tremendous spiritual pressure of Jack "Wallaby" McTavish without effort or trouble while her Fullbringer escorts did. Master Assassin: As the former right hand of Suì-Fēng, Brina has been labeled as a proficient user of stealth and reconnaissance. Her cold mentality allows her to strike down her targets without warning or hesitation, and her abilities grant her quick endings in her favor. She will even use the environment as an advantage, distracting unaware targets long enough for her to finish them off without attracting too much attention. She can keep herself hidden and unnoticed by even those within point-blank distance. Shunpo Master: Like her master, Brina is an active user of Shunpo and frequently uses it to surprise and overwhelm her targets quickly. She is fast enough to strike multiple times before her opponent can provide a decent counter. Hitting her is next to impossible unless she is fighting another advanced Shunpo user. Her level of speed rivals that of even her master.Los Niños de Izanami: ContenciónIzanami no Jidō: The Good Life Later on, her skill has increased to the point she can perceive and catch up with Sazuke Tensai, who at that time has become popular for her own immense speed.The War of Four: Recollection Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Brina possesses a masterful level of zanjutsu. Her style focuses on acrobatic and energetic movements made to keep her opponent off-balance and scatter their guard. She is highly adaptive and can quickly adjust to an opposing fighting style in order to keep herself from being overwhelmed. This was what allowed her to kill several other Onmitsukidō Punishment Force operators and compete against Soifon in their first fight.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención Kidō Expert: Ever since the "completion" of her training by Suì-Fēng, Brina has shown to be proficient in the use of Kidō. The element of surprise that Kidō mostly uses as well as her nature as an assassin allows her to put her skills to great and devastating effect on her targets. She is able to use spells up to level 60, focusing primarily on the use of binding spells. Master Strategist & Tactician: Brina is well-versed in the art of combat and war, adapting to the field of battle as easily as a fish would adapt to water. She is able to think quickly and act without hesitation, deciding what or not would be the correct moves to make in combat within a matter of seconds.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención She has a knack for luring her opponents into a false sense of security before striking - a trait picked up from her former master. Genius Intellect: Brina states that the best trait that she possesses is her high intelligence. She is deceptive, cunning, analyzing, calculative and crafty, her polite and calm nature an effective mask for those trying to uncover her own psychological strengths and weaknesses.Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no YomikomiIzanami no Jidō: Repercussions With the right words, she can destroy her targets as effectively as she could with her physical abilities. She is capable of noticing even the smallest details, such as when she saw through Rushifā Sureiyā's guise.The Rule of Two: Contemplation Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. Brina's version is different from that of her mentor's and predecessor's. When Brina initializes the ability, a blue and flame-like aura surrounds her body. However, it does not have the environmental effect of causing gusts of wind to erupt from the body or collateral damage. The light is bright enough to temporarily blind an enemy who is at point-blank range. Because of its lessened offensive potency, it does not blow off the back and shoulders of the clothing as the normal Shunkō would (albeit it was still enough to overpower her master's Shunkō in their second duel). Brina's Shunkō variant can effectively immobilize her opponents with pulses expelled from the aura that can activate considerable pain through the nervous system.Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life Zanpakutō Jadoku (蛇毒, Snake Venom): The name of Brina's personal Zanpakutō. It takes the traditional form of a katana, though the blade is slightly wider and thicker. The hilt is uniquely shaped and golden, and the handle is black with a golden tip at the end. *'Shikai:' The release command for Jadoku is "Suppress" (抑える, Osaeru). After glowing with a bright light, it shifts to the form of a knife similar to the CQD Mark V Advanced Tactical Fighter type. Brina takes a liking to the form, and for this reason, releases and maintains the Zanpakutō prior to missions and duels. :Shikai Special Ability: Once Brina stabs or cuts her enemy, the muscles and organs within the affected limb, torso, or head will physically contort to excruciating levels. No matter how big or strong the opponent is, they will be subject to the same level of pain. The pain effectively hinders the opponent's body and can even immobilize it if it is worse enough. This can also cause a psychological effect on opponents who fear torture, which makes Brina's Shikai an effective torture/interrogation weapon. *'Bankai:' The name of Jadoku's Bankai is Dadoku no Umi (蛇毒の海, Ocean of Snake Venom). Unlike most Bankai, it does not have the appearance of an abnormally massive object or entity, but takes the form of a nodachi with a blue-golden hilt and a silver-guard. One of its unique traits is its immense cutting power, which can slice through any defense with ease. :Bankai Special Ability: Brina's Bankai expands on the usage of her Shikai's inner workings against her opponent. To use both of them, she mentally "selects" one, holds her sword in one hand with the tip pointing straight down. :*'Assassination Mode:' Brina's sword disintegrates into several dust particles slowly from the tip down to the end of the hilt, leaving her unarmed. The dust particles are near-invisible and will spread out in order to decrease the chances of her opponent being able to see them. These particles can enter the opponent's body through pores and holes. When Brina utters the command "Finish Him/Her", the particles will proceed to rip apart the opponent's insides. This is for finishing a fight quickly and usually kills the opponent. :*'Combat Mode:' Brina's sword glows a brilliant white before transforming and splitting into tendrils of spiritual energy. These tendrils strike the area around her, separating even more to form ghost-like humanoid entities. These entities are within the thousands in numbers, equivalent to an army. The way that these entities damage their target can prove to be quite devastating. Contact with one of them can cause severe damage to an opponent's organ system. Only a few hits are needed to kill the opponent. They cannot be destroyed by physical means, but energized attacks can be used against them (albeit their numbers make it increasingly difficult even for an enemy with high energy to fight without exhausting power). Relationships Rushifā Sureiyā Despite her mother being on confrontational terms with him as well as his status as a notorious terrorist, Brina seems to hold a mutual attraction towards Rushifā. It is one of the times that she has expressed great and genuine happiness towards anyone, and he is presumably the first person that she has ever truly opened up to besides her family. She seems to respect his motives of hunting after Soul Reapers and even treats them with a natural flair, possibly due to her own status as a criminal mercenary. Later on, their feelings for each other are admitted, and they become romantically revolve with one another. Suì-Fēng Initially, Brina viewed her former mentor with hostility, blaming her for her indirect role in Evelyn's "death". After their first duel, she obsessively sought revenge and even went so far as to use her father's nemesis as a means of doing so. However, upon first discovering her pregnancy, she immediately spared Suì-Fēng's life. After a talk, Brina expresses that she felt no real ill will towards her former mentor over the years and felt that killing her to avenge Evelyn was something she had to do more than something she wanted to do. Over time, she and Suì-Fēng rekindled their relationship. Under unknown circumstances, however, Suì-Fēng once again regards her as a bitter enemy during the Inner Circle's war on the Soul Society (presumably to Brina's loathing remarks toward a defeated Sazuke Tensai at the hands of Rushifā Sureiyā). Evelyn McTavish Brina has a deep caring towards her mother, the feelings initially mutual and shared. However, this relationship immediately dissipated when Brina was given the order to kill Evelyn out of suspicion that she was actually a Red Sun cultist spy. Although surviving, Evelyn grew a bitter hatred towards Brina, whereas Brina felt extreme guilt and sorrow for doing it. In a blind rage, Brina slaughtered several of her own subordinates, resulting in the following death duel with Suì-Fēng. Her bitterness over her mother's supposed death would fuel a grudge against Soul Society for years to come and pit her against her very mentor once again. However, in recent events, Evelyn has come to let go of her anger against Brina in the realization that she was guilty of her actions during her own conflict with Rushifā Sureiyā. When they meet again, she and Brina rekindle the mother-daughter relationship they had. Sazuke Tensai Brina and Sazuke are locked within a bitter rivalry that started when both of them were in the Onmitsukidō. Despite Brina's status as a Lieutenant and Sazuke's status as a 3rd Seat, Sazuke continuously refused to acknowledge Brina as a superior and instead as an equal - something that Brina herself saw as insubordination and disrespect. This antagonism towards each other was magnified when Brina betrayed the Onmitsukidō. Despite carrying an intense loathing towards her, Brina also acknowledges Sazuke as an arch-enemy and a personal rival, regarding her as the only one capable of ending her life. Trivia *These pictures are not owned by me and are merely used as representations for this character. Quotes *(To The Prophet) "I give you the chance to obtain what you said before to be a "fragment", and you give me the chance to kill ''her. All I will ask of you is a role you would like me to play, nothing more."Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi *(To Suì-Fēng) ''"If your child wishes to hear about me, tell them nothing but the truth. No matter how you have to do it, no matter how much it hurts, please tell them everything. Don't hide behind the lie."Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life *(To Braeburn McTavish) "As the battle between us continued to progress, I slowly began to lose my sense of confusion and torment. All she had to do was tell me she wanted to kill me, and I instantly felt better. Was it bloodlust? Or maybe....maybe it was the fact that my master was openly seeing me as an equal? I can never tell." References Category:Female Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Inner Circle Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:2nd Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Lieutenant Category:Character